PROJECT SUMMARY: PILOT PROJECTS PROGRAM The goal of the Pilot Projects Program Key Component Activity (PPPKCA) is to increase the critical mass of senior scientists and junior investigators trained in clinical and translational (CT) research that can develop innovative research programs to address the chronic disease burden in Louisiana. To achieve this goal, the PPPKCA provides direct and significant financial support for pilot projects, enables these projects to utilize the expertise and resources of other KCAs, facilitates in-kind support across collaborating institutions, and fosters education and training that enhances each awardee's long-term success as an independent translational investigator. Results from the initial funding cycle exceeded the milestones proposed. Specifically, during the first four years, the PPPKCA has funded 43 pilot projects across 5 institutions, including 3 multi-institutional, multi-investigator ?team science? projects, and initiated an innovative Visiting Scholar program. These helped build a collaborative spirit among investigators of the participating institutions, and resulted so far in 77 published manuscripts by LA CaTS awardees, 158 presentations, 9 NIH grants (all R01, R21) totaling $14 million, 17 other awards (other federal, pilot or foundation awards), and had 9 patent submissions. Eight pilot project awardees were academically promoted at their home institution. During the 2nd funding cycle, we will build on the initial successes using two new strategies aimed at: [a] further expanding the number of successful junior investigators and [b] promoting the development of ?team science? to facilitate the development of areas of scientific excellence. We will implement these strategies using the following Aims: ? Aim 1: To conduct a program of pilot projects for CT research (including clinical, basic and community- based), with a special emphasis on identifying and funding junior investigators that have the capacity and commitment to complete high quality research that supports their emergence as scientifically independent, extramurally-funded investigators. ? Aim 2: To initiate and develop multi-institutional, multi-investigator projects aimed at addressing major diseases and health disparities affecting the population of Louisiana and the Gulf South. ? Aim 3. To pursue unique initiatives which support the development of novel research and respond to funding opportunities. At the completion of this second 5 year cycle, the State of Louisiana should have between 3-5 well- established multi-disciplinary/multi-institutional teams of investigators working collaboratively in areas of scientific excellence to study diseases that disproportionately affect our population (cancer, obesity, diabetes, cardiovascular disease and HIV/AIDS). This will ensure the long-term sustainability of these research initiatives and contribute to improving health outcomes and reducing health disparities in Louisiana.